Wasted Talent
by The Omega Mega One
Summary: They have no one. All they have is themselves, their fans, and their music. One Shot. Clara and Bruno. An entry to Ventiwings Valentines Day Contest.


**I made the deadline. I made the deadline. I think. I made the deadline. Warning this chapter uses mixed Spanish due to the character being used. No worries the translation can be found at the next to the Spanish bits of the chapter. If you insist I can post the chapter in full English, but remember, this was done because it would seem odd when someone speaks Japanese.**

**{}{}{}{}{}**

She played her acoustic guitar slowly, too slowly for even this song, "Si ves una flor..." **(If you see a flower) **A man with an unbuttoned shirt and fedora entered the recording studio.

The woman payed no attention, and continued on slowly playing her song, "...marchitada en el suelo..." **decaying on the floor)** Tears began to roll down her delicate cheek, and yet, her song continued on, "es mi corazon que se muere de celos." **(It's my hear that's dieing of jealously) **She stopped playing her song, and threw the guitar at the fedora man. He had barely dodged the guitar, it exploding into splinters of wood behind him. He was about to scream at her, to ask her what problem was, what she was thinking, how she could've injured him. He was. Then he had noticed her, weeping uncontrollably on the ground.

"Porque?" (**Why?)** Tears rolled down her cheeks mercilessly, seemingly never stopping. They were the new kids on the block. Born faraway from all the popular Vocaloids. Yeah, there was SeeU who was Korean, but at least she spoke Japanese. Or, Miriam or, Big Al, or Sweet Ann, or even sweet little Oliver, but they too held a fanbase, an English one that longed for their own Vocaloid. They had very few fans, despite every time they sang they gave it their all. Both of them sang their hearts out, only for people to turn their ears and reject them. No one listened to them, no one could listen to them, except those few who could, but even then they left them to listen to the stars. They went off to listen to Miku, to Gumi, to Len, to Rin, even if they couldn't understand them either. They could've sold their soul to satan himself and still not receive any attention. Their ballads, forgotten. Their enthusiasm, lost. Their dreams, burned away. All they had was each other and their small fanbase.

"Esta bien," **(it's okay) **he crouched down to wipe her tears off her face with a weak smile. But that didn't mean they gave up. They sang from the bottom of their heart, then a lot more. Those who listened heard an untapped potential waiting to be released, if they had the chance. Their songs, masterpieces, dancing away in your headphones. Their voices, heavenly, capable of making the greatest evil defect. Their looks, tamed and elegant, but yet...

"Pero no nos quieren!" **(but the don't want us) **She screamed at him, exasperated. They just didn't want them. Their looks were criticized, the weren't Japanese in style. It wasn't fair. They were Spanish, not Japanese, they demanded too much. It wasn't their fault their manager made them difficult for them to perform. Even what was not true was criticized. People said they were sluggish, slow, and robotic even. Far from it, they were one of the best, their fans could attest. The world just didn't want them it seemed.

"Pero yo si, y nuestros fans también," **(But I do, and our fans too) **he said as he embraced her in a mighty hug. It was true. Their fans loved them. They fought until tears streamed in their eyes, how could they fight ignorance? Even they them selves tried to please the those who criticized. They tried giving them what they wanted, a new style to their look. Even after this their fame was short lived, they were quickly forgotten. All that had worked for others had failed for them. What had they done wrong? Absolutely nothing. They were wasted talent...

"Te amo Bruno." **(I love you Bruno)**

"Yo también Clara, yo también." **(Me too Clara, Me too)**

...but an amazing talent none the less.

After a moment of silence, a popular teal hair individual entered with a person who introduced herself as a multilingual UTUAloid, "Hatsune Miku los quiere patronicar." **(Hatsune Miku wants to be your publisher)**

"Que?" (**What?)**They were barely releasing each other from the hug when she had said this. THE Hatsune Miku? The one who had made vocaloid an internet sensation? The one who broke the language barrier and had the seventh best selling single on Itunes? Could it really be THAT, teen pop sensation? The girl with the teal pigtales wanted to be THEIR producer. But...why...?

"Ella dice que que su generación ya se acabado, es tiempo para los Vocaloid 3's en tomar el lugar," **(She says that her generation is over, and it's time for the Vocaloid 3's to take the stage)** the elegant female UTUAloid said, "ya aprendio Inglés, ahora esta estudiando Español." **(now that she learned English, she's moving on to learning Spanish) **Miku nodded, and made a "C" shape with her hand, "Un... po...qui...to."** (A li...ttle...bit)** She then mumbled something in Japanese to the Utualoid, who nodded in affirmation and support.

"So, están listos? Esto finalmente es tu turno." (**So are you ready?)**

"Vez? Si nos quieren," **(See? The do care)** Bruno said to the now calmed down Clara. She smiled and nodded, this truly was their chances. 

They both turned and answered the Utualoid's question, "Si." **(Yes)**

Miku smiled at them and gestured at them to follow her, Clara and Bruno did. They finally got the chance they wanted, the same person that made life difficult was going to make their life into the one they deserved.

...An amazing talent indeed.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Phew, this is the first for many things. This is my first oneshot, my first romance story, and first vocaloid story. I didn't actually do this for the prize more for the sake of entering a contest and having fun. By the way see an error? Don't be afraid to point it out in a review, negative or positive.**


End file.
